The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic type image forming apparatus forms an image constituted by a toner on a medium and then fixes the image on the medium by a fixing device to form the image on the medium. As the fixing device included in the image forming apparatus, a fixing device including a fixing belt, a pressuring roller coming in pressure contact with the fixing belt, a nip forming member pressing the fixing belt toward the pressuring roller to forma nip and a sheet member fixed to the nip forming member and covering a fixing belt pressing portion of the nip forming member has been known.